La capa del Dementor
by KathySacuba
Summary: Un Harry Potter con una seria fobia a las manchas, un Lord con crisis de los 40, un libro que no habla y Snape masticando chicle? Esto ya da miedo... Voldarry y futura mencion de Sirius/Lucius
1. El libro mudo y la pagina extraviada

Primero que nada, los personajes pertenecen a JK, por mucho que la odie por matar a Sevie, así que literalmente no son míos. Segundo, el fic es mío pero es una respuesta a un desafió, la parte de la información acerca de el velo no la invente yo.

Y tercero, esto es un Voldarry o Voldemort/Harry o Tom/Harry, como quieran llamarle, así que si no les gusta pues.... lárguense? Na, que va, igual es mas que nada de humor.

Verán Bashing a Bellatrix y a Pettigrew y a Sevie también, lo amo, pero me gusta burlarme de el.

También verán mucho pero muuucho OOC Así que no se quejen que no les avise ...

Capitulo 1: El libro mudo y la pagina extraviada.

Harry se encontraba en Grimmauld Place desde hacia tres semanas. El tiempo sin Sirius se pasaba lentamente, como si quisiera burlarse de el. Por eso Harry se había decidido a recuperar a su padrino.

Dos semanas. Dos malditas semanas y aún no encontraba nada útil. Harry tiro con rabia el libro que estaba leyendo, el cual golpeo una pila que se cayo, de la cual se separo un volumen (bueno, ya, ustedes me entienden ¬¬) negro, de cuero y con pinta de no haber sido abierto en años.

Harry lo miro con la duda impresa en la cara.

"Imposible, seria demasiado chiclé que fuera JUSTO esa pagina la que yo necesito." Harry se quedo sentado con la cabeza sobre las rodillas y sus brazos rodeando sus piernas (posición emo por excelencia) mirando con reticencia el libro.

-No te voy a leer si eso es lo que esperas ¬¬...-

El libro no dijo nada... como era de esperar.

-o.o Me estoy empezando a volver loco, mira que esperar la respuesta de un libro, los libros no hablan.- Harry suspiro y se levanto a recoger el libro. Antes de cerrarlo, su curiosidad pudo mas, así que leyó la pagina.

-¡¿Pero que demonios...?! O_o –

_----....----....----....---- RETAZO DEL LIBRO----....----....----....----_

_Charlote: Aveneg, no puedo creer que tu intención sea dejarme "se seca las lagrimas con un pañuelo azul"_

_Aveneg: Mi amada Charlote, no pienses cosas que no son, lo que daría yo por gastar mi eternidad contigo! "El vampiro la abraza"_

"_Hace su aparición Magno, el capitán de la oficina de Aurores y amante de Charlote."_

_Magno: ¡Alto ahí, Conde Aveneg!_

_Charlote: ¡Magno! "Con voz de sorpresa y tapándose la boca."_

_Magno: Mi querida Charlote, no temas, yo te rescatare de las garras de ese monstruo!" Saca su varita y apunta al Conde"_

_Aveneg: Maldito mago, ya veras lo que le sucede a los que se atreven a enfrentarme. Hoy es noche de plenilunio y mi poder alcanza limites insospechados! "Ríe maléficamente mientras Charlote trata en vano de huir" _

_Magno: Ya no mas, Aveneg, ya no mas... " dichas estas palabras levanta la persiana de la sala y entra la luz solar al cuarto."_

_Aveneg: "Mientras sus cenizas se las va llevando el viento" NOOOOOOOO!!!_

"_Magno se acerca a Charlote y la toma entre sus brazos"_

_Magno: Mi amada, ya nada nos impedirá estar juntos._

_Charlote: "mientras lo abraza"¡Magno!_

"_Se cierra el telón. Fin del tercer acto."_

_----....----....----....----FIN DEL RETAZO----....----....----....----_

- Heee... o.O mejor dejo esta cosa donde estaba... Lo que nunca descubriré es que hacia esto en la sección de Hechizos de Tortura... aunque pensándolo bien, si alguien actúa esto adelante mío, quedaría peor que los padres de Neville. Mejor me voy a comer algo.- Deja caer el libro en el cesto de basura.

Harry bajo hasta la cocina y se preparo unos huevos revueltos sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"Hace dos semanas que estoy encerrado en esa habitación, casi no he dormido, pero aun no encuentro esa parte del libro!"

Harry ya había encontrado el libro sobre el velo. El problema recaía en que al parecer Sirius o uno de sus familiares había arrancado la parte que a el le interesaba. Como sacar a alguien del velo.

Harry noto cuando se sentaba a comer que la mesa se tambaleaba un poco.

-Diablos, otra vez se salió ese estúpido...pedazo...de...papel...- Harry se maldijo por lo bajo mientras abría el trozo de papel que impedía que la mesa se moviera y leia lo que había estado buscando por semanas.

_"El Velo" es un antiguo portal que comunica este mundo con el "Otro" y a través del cual pasan las almas una vez abandonan su cuerpo. "El Velo" no debe ser atravesado por un ser vivo bajo ningún concepto, o quedará atrapado en el "Otro Mundo" sin esperanza de regresar. Si aún así alguien decidiese hacerlo, la única forma de cruzar "El Velo" de regreso a este mundo es cubierto con la capa de un dementor._

"Bueno, problema uno: solucionado. Ahora falta resolver los que se acaban de presentar: ¿Cómo diablos voy a conseguir quitar las manchas que me va a dejar en la ropa esa sucia capa? Y aun mas imposible: ¿Cómo la consigo?."

---------------Lejos de ese lugar (No se me permite dar la localización de la Mansión Oscura---------

- No puedo creer que fallaran en esa misión, Lucius, Severus...- Lord Voldemort siseo con furia contenida sus palabras. – Solo les pedí que averiguaran la localización de Harry Potter.- Los mira con rabia.

- Mi señor, el problema es que nosotros si sabemos donde esta.- tartamudeo Lucius como pudo.

- Si es así, entonces estoy esperando a que me lo digas, Lucius. – Voldemort ya estaba con los nervios de punta y su varita estaba lanzando chispas rojas.

-Pues vera...-Lucius mira suplicando con la mirada a Severus, el cual se hace el desentendido.- El problema, mi lord, es que...-

-Dilo si no quieres que te lance un Crucio ¬¬- Dijo ya exasperado el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Lucius trago saliva y respondió apresuradamente- Seencuentraenelcuarteldelaordenmilord- Cerro los ojos.

-Disculpa?¬¬-

- Se encuentra en el cuartel de la orden mi lord- suspiro Lucius resignado a su destino.

-¬¬ Y se puede saber donde demonios esta eso?-

-No mi lord- retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo

- Y porque no?-

- Por que Lucius no consiguió la ubicación- Dijo Severus, ya harto de la tensión del ambiente.

- Crucio, estoy hablando con Lucius, tu no te entrometas. Y bien Lucius, es cierto lo que dice Severus? ¿No sabes su ubicación?- mientras acariciaba su varita y con una mueca macabra.

-No mi lord...-

-¿Algo que agregar antes de que te torture?-

-O-O ¿No me mate por favor?-

-¬¬ Crucio!!!-

Luego de torturar por un rato a Lucius y lanzar uno que otro Crucio a Severus por estar masticando chicle, Lord Voldemort se encontraba meditando.

"¿Cómo haré para encontrar a Potter? Es obvio que con mis mortifagos no se puede contar, son unos imbeciles." Pensaba Tom,* en posición de loto y a medio metro del suelo. "Tengo que encontrar una forma de atrapar a ese chiquillo. Aunque de chiquillo ya no tiene casi nada, según veo en la mente de Severus. A decir verdad esta bastante bueno."

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, nuestro querido Lord cayo al suelo.

"PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO???!!! Tranquilízate Tom, esto debe ser culpa del pelo-grasoso de Snape, seguro que el piensa así del chico y tu solo le leíste la mente."

Cuando pensó eso se sintió aun mas furioso.

"Con que pensando así de mi Potter he? ¬¬ Ya vera cuando lo... MI POTTER??? Que demonios me hicieron??? Si Peter puso algo en mi café juro que lo mato!!"

Y así fue que Voldie se fue echando humo hacia su habitación, dispuesto a dormir una siesta que le aclarara al menos uno de los extraños pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

* Le diré así algunas veces Voldemort es demasiado largo, y si encuentran otro apodo, pues háganme el favor y déjenlo pasar.

Joo, por cierto, dejen reviews si les gusto, si no les gusto también (A decir verdad me encantaría decirles que se metieran sus criticas por...el tacho de basura, que pensaron que iba a decir?? XDD Na, déjenlas, mientras sean criticas constructivas (Si me insultan...ya verán ¬¬)


	2. Mision LIMON

Blablabla, copyright por aquí, copyright por alla, Sev, Tom y Harry no me pertenecen si no ya habría un trío amoroso entre ellos y Dumby estaría 10 metros bajo tierra haciéndole compañía a Pete. A Bella y a Drake los voy a hacer sufrir aquí así que nada ¬¬...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de haberse levantado a la mañana siguiente, Harry había llegado a dos conclusiones, las cuales había anotado en un papel:

_Primero, sacar las manchas de la ropa va a ser imposible._

_Nota: Comprar una campera con capucha, no quiero saber como va a quedar mi pelo._

_Segundo, si quiero la apestosa capa, se la voy a tener que pedir a Voldie._

La segunda conclusión le había dejado (además de un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda) cierta incertidumbre.

"¿Cómo voy a convencer a Voldemort de que me de una capa? Tal vez pueda pedírsela de regalo de navidad adelantado. O quizás la mas factible y obvia sea ir hasta la Mansión Oscura y ofrecerme en bandeja de plata. O tal vez la cabeza de Dumbledore. Si, eso podría funcionar."

Y es que Harry era capaz de cualquier cosa por recuperar a su querido padrino. Y apostaba que Remus también.

"Ahora que la voz lo menciona, Remus no esta aquí ¬¬. Estúpido viejo chocho que aparta a Remsy de mi lado ¬¬. Y si que es original el hijo de su madre, lo mando a la India. A la India a... a... O-o ¡¿A que lo habrá mandado a la India?!"

-----------------------------------------En Algún Lugar De La India----------------------------------

-No señor, no quiero manzanas, me pidieron expresamente que comprara limones.-Remus intentaba explicar con mímica al vendedor de la tienda de frutas.- Son masomenos de este tamaño, ovalados y amarillos.-

-Oh, yes, yes (Oh, si, si) – El vendedor busca entre las frutas.- This! (¡Esto!)- Exclama triunfalmente mientras saca una banana.

-O_o Eh... no exactamente.- Se empieza a alejar.

- Wait! This! (¡Espere! ¡Esto!) –Desesperado, toma una piña.

Remus se pasa una mano por la cara, exasperado.

"¿Quien iba a decir que encontrar limones en la India iba a ser tan difícil? Maldito Albus, yo tendría que estar consolando a Harry, debe estar muy mal pobrecillo, perder a su padrino así..."

-Sir-

"Y todo por que la receta decía que el lemon pie llevaba limones de la India."

-Sir!- Un niño le tiraba de la túnica.

"Mira si no podía venir el o Snivellus, que son vacaciones y no tienen nada que hacer, pero noooo, me tenia que mandar a mi, total, el hombre lobo no tiene absolutamente nada que lo acompleje, no, claro ¬¬."

-Sir!!!!!-

-¡¡¡Deja de gritarme niño que no estoy sordo!!!- Lo empuja y se aparece en otra ciudad a buscar otro puesto de frutas.

El niño que vende limones en la esquina se quedo llorando en el piso, decidido a dejar de vender limones y empezar a vender pochoclos.

----------------------------------------En la Mansión Oscura------------------------------------------

Nuestro queridísimo Lord se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro en su habitación.

"Tranquilízate, tranquilízate, todo tiene una solución lógica. El que hayas soñado con Potter en tu cama se debe a ... se debe a ... HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Por supuesto que desde el exterior de su mente, lo que ven todos los mortifagos que pasan por al lado de su cuarto es a un Lord Oscuro planear el próximo ataque contra el ministerio. Ni siquiera Bellatrix, que paso a hacer la limpieza, se dio cuenta de nada. Hasta que intento recoger las sabanas de su señor para lavarlas, claro.

- ¡¡¡¡Bellatrix!!!! ¿QUÉ CREES TU QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON MIS SABANAS?- Lord Voldemort salto, haciendo gala de sus habilidades kung fu, y le quito las sabanas de un manotazo.

-Na..nada mi señor, lo que hago todos los fines de semana, lavo sus sabanas o.o- Bellatrix estaba pasmada, su señor nunca había impedido que hiciera la limpieza.

-Pues...pues...pues hoy no quiero!- Lord Voldemort estaba mas que rojo.

"¡¡¡NO TONTO!!! ¡Ahora ella pensara que eres un sucio, y seguro se los dirá a los demás mortifagos! ¡Reacciona! ¡Di algo!"

-Ejem, no quiero, porque acabo de poner una maldición oscura muy poderosa en ellas, si las lavas, un monstruo gigante sale de la lavadora y te come.- Dijo con su mejor cara de póquer.

"Ah, genial imbecil, ni que fuera tan estúpida como para tragarse eso."

- ¡Oh gracias mi Lord por evitarme una muerte tan horrorosa, Merlín lo bendiga mi señor!- Y se retira haciendo reverencias.

-...o.o- Se queda mirando la puerta.

"Tengo que entrenar mejor a mis mortifagos, cada dia están mas y mas tarados. Por esta vez me salve, pero tendré que ser mas precavido para la próxima"

Entran Fenrir y Rodolphus a la habitación y se están por tirar en la cama (Piensen mal, piensen mal!!!) cuando Voldemort reacciona y la corre haciendo que se estrellen contra el piso.

- ¿¿¿PERO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO, PAR DE IDIOTAS???- A Voldie ya le empezó a dar un ataque al corazón.

- Oh, disculpe mi lord, no lo vimos.- Fenrir desde el suelo y frotándose la nariz.

- Estamos haciendo el campeonato de rebote en colchones, y como el suyo es el que mas rebota...-

- ¡¡Lárguense de aquí antes de que decida tirarles un avada!!- Voldemort los empuja por la puerta y la cierra.

"Debo poner cerradura, aquí no respetan la privacidad..."

En este capitulo vemos a un Lord desesperado...Si hasta ahora no se a notado bien el síndrome de la crisis de los cuarenta, en el próximo les puedo asegurar que si.

Próximo capitulo: Crema Anti-age y canas

Les deseo a todos un feliz dia ya que el mio fue horrible, en realidad, solo me moje(varias veces) creo que estoy haciendo un escandalo...

Kathy Sacuba y afiliados (James, Kira e Inner Raro) Les recomiendan dejar review por que si no el monstruo de la lavadora se los comera.


	3. Crema antiage y canas

Blablabla, de nuevo lo del copyright, como molesta poner esto -.- Me encantaria que fueran mios...snif, pero bueno...la vida no es perfecta... Por cierto, odio a mi profesora de lengua, definitivamente es una de las personas que mas odio, a quien demonios se le ocurre mandar a hacer de trabajo "mi peor dia" en formato de diario intimo?? Hizo que lo leyéramos en clase y adivinen que? Una compañera tubo que contar como se murio el padre y una de mis mejores amigas escribio sobre como murio su perro... sinceramente, se que tiene buenas intenciones, que hace eso para que nos descarguemos pero... no se, como que no da ¬¬ Mi compañera lloro, una amiga de ella también, otra tubo que contar como fue que le pronosticaron diabetes... Bha, mucho llanto y yo quede traumada, odio ver a la gente llorar porque me siento una inútil ¬¬ no soy buena consolando...

Kathy: Lo siento, las/os estoy usando de diario XDDD Aquí esta el capitulo

Kira: Se puede considerar a esto capitulo? O.o

James: O tan siquiera un fanfic?

Kathy: ¬¬ Le dire a mi hermano que los mande al infierno...

Inner Raro: Nya...Eso no da miedo

Kathy: ....En una celda compartida, de 1x1 por toda la eternidad....¬¬ Muajajajajaja

K&J&IR: O-O....

Capitulo 3: Crema anti-age y canas.

Lord Voldemort termino de instalar la cerradura en la puerta de su habitación, con magia por supuesto. Ahora la puerta abre con la contraseña apropiada (no se me permite decirla) dicha en parsel. Puso eso porque si no Nagini no podía entrar y la enorme serpiente se ponía de malas si no dormía en su cucha. Y, sinceramente, el no quería lidiar con una serpiente enojada.

Se sentó en su sofá preferido junto al fuego a resolver el problema recientemente descubierto. Esa misma mañana, luego del problemita con las sabanas, el Lord había ido a mirar su hermosa figura al espejo.

---------------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------

"_Esa crema anti-age muggle si que funciona."_

_Si, Lord Voldemort, luego de haber intentado apropiarse de la piedra filosofal, después de haber intentado revivir a su yo de 16 años, después de haberse hecho con un cuerpo cadavérico de color blanco y sin nariz, había caído en que lo único que necesitaba era rejuvenecerse a si mismo. Por lo tanto había probado con una crema anti-age, que, a pesar de que nunca funcionan, al ser un mago la magia interior del mago oscuro (ya harta de estar ligada a un cuerpo tan horrible) había contribuido a devolverle la apariencia de un joven de 24 años, con una hermosa cabellera, marrón y suave. Además de proveerle de una nariz perfecta a lo Lucius Malfoy (en realidad se parece mas a la de Narcisa)._

_Voldemort estaba admirando su figura en el espejo cuando..._

_-¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- Un grito ensordecedor se escucho hasta en Hogwarts._

_------------------------------------Hogwarts: despacho del Director--------------------------------_

_Dumbledore levanto la cabeza._

_-¿Fawkes, has oído eso?- Dumbledore se saca los anteojos con la mano temblorosa._

_-* sonido raro *-_

_-Si, ¿Y sabes lo que significa?- Se para y avanza lentamente hacia la puerta._

_-* más sonidos raros *-_

_-Exacto.......¡¡¡ El carrito de los helados !!!- Va corriendo como demente hasta la puerta del castillo._

_Mientras tanto, Fawkes, en una jaula de oro, se ahoga con un caramelo de limón que le dio su dueño._

_-------------------------------------Volviendo a la Mansión Oscura-----------------------------------_

_Voldie miraba incrédulo su reflejo. No lo podía creer. Esto no le podía estar pasando._

_Se acerco al reflejo. Miro detenidamente cada cabello de su cabeza. Todos color marrón. Si, tenían diferentes tonos. Pero marrones al fin y al cabo._

_Excepto ese._

"_Esto no me puede estar pasando." Se toco la cana que había nacido en medio de ese mar marrón. La estiro, la acaricio, la miro. Por lo único que no la probo es porque no llegaba con la lengua. Y no se la arranco."Si me la arranco, saldrán 7 mas.¿Qué hago?"_

--------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK------------------------------------------

"Bueno, lo único que tengo claro es que no va a quedar así. Tengo que hacer algo para quitar esa cana de mi cabeza. Y lo digo literalmente."

-----------------------------------------En Grimmauld Place--------------------------------------------------

Harry se encontraba en la habitación de Sirius, recientemente renombrada como Sala de Estrategia Oficial, adelante de una mesa sobre la cual se veía el gran mapa de la Mansión Oscura.

"Haberle robado este mapa a Snape fue una gran jugada, pero aun mas inteligente fue hacer que se golpeara la cabeza contra la puerta, ja! Ahora su nariz quedo peor que la de Dumbledore. Oigan, esa es buena, tengo que anotarla."

Harry saco una hoja de papel que citaba:

Apodos para el Viejo

_Albus-me-centellean-los-ojos-y-no-me-doy-cuenta-Dumbledore_

_Albus-yo-se-algo-que-tu-no-y-no-te-lo-voy-a-decir-Dumbledore_

_Albus-mirenme-soy-gay-y-aun-así-el-ministerio-me-quiere-contratar-Dumbledore_

_Viejo caramelómano_

_Viejo chocho_

_Viejo traga-caramelos-de-limón_

Y anotó:

"Viejo nariz-torcida"

Todo esto de los apodos no era algo tan personal contra Dumbledore, también tenia una hoja para Snape, Peter Pettrigrew y para Voldemort. Y es que aunque Harry sabia que era algo infantil, lo hacia porque Sirius también tenia una para Snape y para Lucius Malfoy. Los apodos del ultimo lo habían traumado un poco y no se quería imaginar en que los basaba...

-------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------

Harry se encontraba revolviendo las cajas que había en Grimmauld Place, las cuales contenían cosas del colegio de Sirius. También parecía ser que había algunas de Remus porque había un envase de crema vacío con una etiqueta de oferta que enunciaba:

"_Crema anti canas y súper emulgente (¿?) Vanish-can!!!_

_La nueva y ultra mejorada Vanish-can sirve para quitar las canas en un santiamén!! Solo aplicar Vanish-can sobre la cana y diga Vanish y... Adiós cana molesta!!"_

_(Vanish-can asociados no se harán responsables del desvanecimiento total o parcial de su cabello.)_

Bueno, por lo menos ahora podía sospechar como era que Pettrigrew se había quedado un poco calvo ¬¬.

Una carpeta con hojas polvorientas se cayo de una de las cajas. (esta imagen se me esta haciendo repetitiva y NO se porque o.o)

Harry la tomo entre sus manos con un deje de precaución. No sabia porque pero se le hacia como que esa carpeta le iba a traer dolor de cabeza. La abrió con cuidado y puso cara de sorpresa al leer el titulo de la primera pagina.

Apodos para Severus Snape

Siguió leyendo con avidez. Esto se asemejaba a buen material de chantaje.

Snivellus

_Severus-le-tengo-miedo-al-jabón-Snape_

_Cabello grasoso_

_Anti-jabón man_

_Mata de cabello sucia_

_Murciélago con caspa_

_Murciélago (Anotación al margen: a secas)_

_Cosa-negra-con-olor_

_Pelo negro con patas y bañado en aceite andante_

Y la lista seguía y seguía unas... digamos 35 hojas por ser tacaños. Y luego, en una pagina aparte, otro encabezado:

Apodos para Lucius Malfoy

Harry se detuvo en cuanto leyó eso. La sensación de malestar lo ataco con vehemencia y su conciencia, que increíblemente sonaba a una mezcla de Remus Lupin y Hermione Granger, le grito que parara, que lo que había mas abajo le iba a ocasionar severos traumas. Pero, como Harry tenia los oídos tapados con cera por que hacia mucho que no se los limpiaba, no escucho. Así que siguió leyendo.

Amor

_Amor mío_

_Amorcin_

_Cosita preciosa_

_Mi linda serpientita_

Y así seguían por mas de 50 paginas, nombres asquerosamente empalagosos, hasta que empezaban algunos mas traumantes:

Mi potro salvaje

_Mi corcel indomable_

_Spirit*_

_Mi chico malo_

_Mi torturador _

_Dios/Merlín (anotación al margen: a veces lo llamo así *¬*)_

Y recién ahí se di cuenta Harry de que esto marcaba un antes y un después en la historia de la magia. Harry se dio cuenta de dos hechos traumáticos y casi imposibles.

Sirius Black, su padrino, era gay.

Su pareja había sido Lucius Malfoy.

Eso fue lo ultimo que recordó Harry antes de la oscuridad (se desmayo, dhaaa ¬¬). A la mañana siguiente, dejo todo como lo había encontrado, sello la habitación con magia y se fue a la cocina dispuesto a encargar 2 kilos de helado y a olvidarse del asunto.

--------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK----------------------------------------

Harry guardo la hoja y volvió a dedicarse al mapa. Tenia que averiguar donde estaba la habitación de Lord Voldemort.

Oh, si, Harry ya tenia trazado su plan. Por que no se trataba simplemente de ir a la fortaleza y ofrecerle sus servicios (Por Jashin, me imagine a Harry vestido de mucama -//-) al Lord mientras todos los mortifagos observaban, no. Harry era mas astuto que eso. Por eso había planeado aparecerse en la habitación del Lord, aunque no literalmente por que no se podía, aun no tenia el carné. El tenia que encontrar esa habitación para poder colarse entre los mortifagos y llegar el solo allí para esperar a Voldy y, seguidamente, ofrecérsele.

"Debo dejar de pensarlo así, suena demasiado mal" Pensó Harry mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa.

*Spirit: Lo siento, no lo pude resistir, mire lo de corcel indomable y la palabra broto sola de mis labios XDDDD me dio tanta gracia que dije "si no la pongo seria un crimen" XDDDD.

Para los que no sepan es una película infantil, y el nombre (y logo oficial) es _Spirit, el corcel indomable_. Mil disculpas por los ataques cardiacos que seguramente causo esa simple palabra.

James: Acabas de poner un Lucius/Sirius y te disculpas solo por eso?

Kira: Tu cállate, estas muerto.

James: ¡¡¡Que yo no soy James Potter!!!!

Kathy: Realmente los mandare al infierno -.- o almenos les pondre bozal...

J&K: ¬¬*....

Kathy: Miedo O-O....

Me despido, y recuerden, si no ponen reviews sobre como esta esto.... podria empeorar ¬3¬ XDDD Hasta pronto y mucha suerte!!!


	4. Comando Militar y Grandes Estrategias

Capitulo 4: Comando militar y grandes estrategias.

-1500 hs, estoy en posición, cambio...-

-Recibido, Soldado, proceda con la operación...-

Harry, con un walkietolkie en cada mano, dos rayas de carbon en cada mejilla y un sombrero militar con hojas, se hallaba tendido en medio de unos arbustos esperando el momento indicado para nockear a un mortífago desprevenido y robarle la varita.

¿La Razón? La suya estaba es su bolsillo y le daba fiaca sacarla.

El recientemente apodado "árbol con patas" había sufrido una increíble transformación. Se había quitado los anteojos y se había puesto lentes de contacto. Es que usar anteojos y binoculares al mismo tiempo no le quedaba guay.

- Señor, permiso para hablar, señor...-

-Concedido soldado...-

-No hay mortifagos en 200 metros a la redonda...-

-Improvise soldado!! Para eso estuvo viendo la serie de Lost hasta pasadas las 3 am!!-

-Si señor!!-

Se levanto y empezó a ir hacia la mansión oscura a paso redoblado.

-Quien vive!- El mortífago de la puerta pregunto mientras masticaba un chicle "Tonks, marca registrada".

-Harry Potter!-

-Valga la redundancia,¬¬ y que crees que te hará el Lord cuando le diga quien llego a la puerta, niño que vivió?- El mortífago rió maléficamente.

-No se, pero nada peor de lo que te hará a ti si le digo que estabas masticando chicle...-

-O-O Puede usted pasar, pero si alguien pregunta, fue Pettigrew...-

Y así fue como Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, atravesó la puerta de la mansión oscura totalmente ileso, esta maniobra se conoce hoy en dia como: "La Gran Chiclosa".

-------------------------------------En la Habitación de Voldemort----------------------------------

Voldemort miro satisfecho su reflejo. Se había puesto un gorro de lana y no había ni rastro la cana. Era un genio.

-Amo, que bien que le queda el gorro de Severus- Dice Bellatrix entrando a la habitación que le venían impidiendo limpiar desde hacia tres días. La capa de polvo era visible.

"Maldita Bellatrix que se mete donde no le import...Aguarden... El gorro de Severus esta en mi cabeza? MI CABEZA?? Hay Santo Merlín, que asco!!"

-Ejem...- Se saca el gorro y lo arroja disimuladamente hacia un costado.-De que gorro me hablas Bella?-

-O.O Del que acaba de tirar hacia un lado mi señor- Señala el gorro- Ve? Ahí esta-

Efectivamente, allí estaba el grasoso y mugroso gorro de lana. Voldemort le hecho una ojeada y volvió a posar su vista en Bellatrix.

-No se de que estas hablando Bella...-Dijo con cara mortalmente seria.

-Pe..pero...mi señor, ahí esta, que no lo ve???- Histérica apunta hacia el libro, con cara de haber visto a Peter abrazando a Nagini.

-Bella- Dice con calma- Estoy empezando a pensar que deberías ir a ese Medimago que te recomendó Lucius. Ahora largo!- Dice mientras la empuja hacia el pasillo.

-Pe...pero...- Tom le cierra la puerta en la cara

Media hora mas tarde y se seguían escuchando los gritos de Bellatrix en el pasillo. Hasta que paso Rabastan y le ofreció ir a caminar por un pueblo muggle a masacrar algunos. Dentro de la habitación, Lord Voldemort respiro aliviado. Con todo el ajetreo de ese dia se había vuelto de noche.

Lord Voldemort se aseguro de que todas las luces estaban prendidas, miro debajo de la cama, dentro del armario y en los cajones. Al ver que no había nada que temer, se relajo y se tiro en la cama. El problema es que Voldemort había tenido unas espeluznantes pesadillas desde que vio por primera vez a Dumbledore.

-------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------

Tom Riddle se encontraba acostado en su cama. Se aburría. Y mucho.

Tocaron a la puerta e inmediatamente se incorporo y miro hacia ella.

"¿Quien será? Estoy seguro que guarde ese libro de autoayuda donde estaba, no pueden haberme descubierto. Tal vez al fin consideraron eso que les dije cuando tenia 5 años y van a hacerme su rey..."

Estas eran las puras e inocentes reflexiones del inocente niño de 11 años. Abrió la puerta...y deseo no haberlo hecho...

-¡¡HA!!- Tom intento retroceder, hasta chocar con el armario. Miro hacia ambos lados. No había escapatoria...

-¡¡Hola amigo!! ¡¡Barney ya esta aquí!!- Dumbledore, impulsado por el consejo estudiantil, se había puesto un disfraz de Barney el dinosaurio creyendo que así seria mas fácil convencerlo de eso de la magia.- ¿Cómo estas amiguito? Yo me llamo Dumble...digo.... Barney...se, eso...-

"Casi meto la pata" Dumbledore en realidad estaba hastiado de este trabajo. Se supone que alguno de los otros profesores debería estar haciendo eso ¬¬ (como podrán notar, este Dumbledore es inteligente, sabio, respetuoso....) "Ah, yo debería estar con Gelly en este momento...Una vez me comento lo sexy que me vería en traje de dinosaurio...oh, Gelly *¬*" (Ejem...retiro lo dicho ¬¬...)

-No...No te acerques!!- Tom ya sabia lo que iba a pasar... Era inevitable, seguro ese remedo de dinosaurio se lo iba a llevar para obligarlo a cuidar de un montón de mocosos quejosos.

"Jo, me salió una rima, si salgo de esta, escribiré un libro..." Tales eran los funestos pensamientos del niño, que ya estaba desvariando.

-Pero Barney solo quiere...-

Dumbledore se vio interrumpido por un yoyo que le paso cerca de la cabeza, Tom había hecho una barricada con su cama y estaba lanzandole proyectiles. Proyectiles que, dado el tamaño y la incomodidad del tonto disfraz estaban dando en el blanco.

-Auch!- Un globo terráqueo – Ay! – Un dedal – Ya basta mocoso! – un ejemplar de El Libro Gordo de Petete termino por noquear al dinosaurio.

- Ja!! Piénsalo mejor antes de meterte con Tom Riddle!! No, espera... soy Riddle, Tom Riddle- Posando a una camara imaginaria y con unos anteojos oscuros.

Tom, que como ustedes, estaba pensando que el peligro había pasado, grito con horror (aquí la censura ,léase Voldemort, no nos ha dejado poner "con voz de niña") cuando una pata del dinosaurio se aferró a su pie.

-¡¡Hola!! Tienes caramelos de limón, por que a mi me encantan los caramelos de limón...limón....limón – La cabeza del disfraz había caído, pero la del dueño era peor. Psicópata maniático caramelómano no basta para describir como se veia.- O si tienes chicle...Oh, eres un chicle parlante!!- Y lo mordió en la cabeza. Aun resuenan los gritos de Tom en la habitación. O lo harían si el orfanato no hubiera sido demolido para hacer un centro comercial.

Tom quedo traumado, y hubo que llamar a otro personal docente para que le explicara como eran las cosas. Dumbledore quedo así por el golpe del libro y siguió enseñando porque Dippet no quería pagar indemnización.

---------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------

Nuestro Lord se estremeció al recordar tan desagradable experiencia. Desde entonces no podía dormir sin las luces prendidas. Y por supuesto, el castigo que le daba a los mortifagos que mascaban chicle era mucho peor que el que le era reservado a los traidores. Al limón no podía ni verlo y a Dumbledore no lo quería ni en figurita.

Nagini entro reptando por el suelo de la habitación.

Tom, tus inútiles mortifagos han vuelto a volcar mi pote de agua jugando a las escondidas Nagini miro furiosa a Voldemort.

Lo siento preciosa, la próxima vez lo dejare en un lugar al que solo tu puedas acceder

Si solo yo puedo acceder...entonses como es que lo vas a dejar ahí? La enorme serpiente lo miro con aires de inteligencia y se fue.

"Odio cuando me pone en contra de mi mismo, siempre pierdo ¬¬...Como puedo perder conmigo mismo? Rayos, es por eso que la odio, siempre me confunde..."

Lord Voldemort, el mas temido mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, nuestro adorable angelito estaba a punto de cerrar los ojitos cuando ESO ocurrió. Lo único que Voldemort temía mas que a Dumbledore. Se corto la luz.

-¡¡¡¡HA!!!!- El grito se escucho en toda la mansión...pero como todos, incluyendo al guardia de la entrada, se habían ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lucius no había nadie para escucharlo.-Muy bien, tranquilo Tom, no pasa nada, eres un mago poderoso, seguramente esta es una oportunidad dada por Merlín para que venza mi debilidad y así poder ser mas...-Un ruido de cristal roto interrumpe su discurso- ¡¡¡A quien quiero engañar, alguien que me saque de aquí!!! T_T-

-------------------------------------En algún lugar de la mansión--------------------------------------

Harry maldecía mientras intentaba esconder los trozos de un jarrón debajo de la alfombra. Al diablo con su plan de ser silencioso.

*El libro gordo de Petete: Bien es un libro infantil que yo odio mucho, igual que a Topoyiyo. Busquen imágenes y veran porque.

*Barney: Siento que debo explicar esto. Pero sinceramente no puedo, no se como izo para hacerse con un papel del fic, lo juro, se traspapelo XDDD

*Gelly: Por si había alguna duda, si, es Gellert Grindelwal o como rayos se escribe XDDD

*Dippet: Recuerden, el director antes que el viejo caramelómano

*Lo que este en medio de esto se supone que es parsel....

Notas Finales: Bueno, aquí explico el porque Dumbledore esta tan mal de la cabeza, tenia que darle un poquito de ayuda, lo hice demasiado idiota con eso del carrito de los helados -.- (no que lo lamente, me mata de risa esa parte)

Bueno, tarde mucho, pero estoy de vuelta y con todos los animos jojo *pose de winner barato*

Esta misma semana pondre el proximo cap, me faltan… unas pocas lineas. Ayame Haruno va a matarme -.-

Si quieres salvar a la idiota que escribe esta cosa, deja un review rogandole a mi querida beta.


	5. Mis disculpas, y un pequeño obsequio

Hola, si lo se, siento no haber publicado (y seguir sin hacerlo) Es que e estado algo…comprometida con ciertos asuntos. Soy la ley del menor esfuerzo, sepan que les diga, ahora empiezo las clases y, muy al contrario de lo que piensen, publicare mas (mucho mas) seguido XD Es que adoro escribir para saltearme las tareas, ya saben =P

Muy bien, quería dejarles una pequeñisima cosa que escribi mientras veia como continuar el capitulo, me parecio una idea tan graciosa que debia escribirla ^^

**El no-tan-poderoso Voldemort:**

Voldemort se hallaba petrificado, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no sucumbir. Las gotas de sudor que corrían por su cara y su cuello eran una clara muestra de la inminente derrota. Puso toda su destreza, sus años de experiencia, su propio poder, pero no basto para que su enemigo flaquease ni siquiera un poco. Estaba firme como una roca, empecinado en su decisión de quedarse como estaba. Voldemort ya no podía más. Sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

Después de años de enfrentarse a cosas oscuras e inigualables, no podía creer que esto le estuviese pasando. Hubiera sido mejor que Potter hubiese ido y matado con su propia varita. Seria menos humillante que esto. Incluso aceptar uno de esos endemoniados caramelos del viejo hubiera sido más noble.

Era el fin, lo sentía. Finalmente, había llegado el fin, tenia que rendirse.

Lord Voldemort sucumbiría, pero nadie que lo hubiese visto diría que lo hizo sin luchar antes.

Tras un gemido, mezcla sollozo, Voldemort dejo el maldito tarro de mayonesa sobre la mesada de la cocina y decidió ponerle mostaza a su hot-dog.

De nuevo, disculpas ^^

Kathy Sacuba


End file.
